Remove Status
Skill Tree Cure *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 12 per additional Rank *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: None *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Spell that cures surface status effects that are Bleed, Burn and Tumble. *Effect: Removes Bleed, Burn and Tumble negative statuses from target player. Cure will grant Evasion, increasing Dodge rate by 1% per Rank to the cured target. Recovery *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 12 per additional Rank *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: None *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Spell that removes hindering status effects such as Slow, Stun, Confuse and Sleep. *Effect: Removes Slow, Stun, Confuse and Sleep negative statuses from target player. Recovery will grant Courage, increasing Tenacity rate by 1% per Rank to the restored target. Praise *Maximum Rank: 7 *Requirement: Cure (2) per Rank, Recovery (2) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: Allow Cure and Recovery spell to be casted within an Area of Effect. *Effect: Cure and Recovery spell are now casted within an Area of Effect of 1 cell + 0.5 per additional Rank. Vox *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Cure (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 15 per additional Rank *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: None *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Removes the effect of Silence and Blind. *Effect: Removes the effect of Silence and Blind. Vox will grant Evasion, increasing Dodge rate by 2% per Rank to the restored target. Slow Poison *Maximum Rank: 3 *Requirement: Cure (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 18 + 22 per additional Rank *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: None *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Slow down the effect of Poison attacks. *Effect: Reduces the effect of any Poison-based attack by 1 turn per Rank. Slow Poison can be casted in prevention of any Poison attack and will automatically reduce the effect upon hit, allowing the Poison attack to be completely negated. Unseal *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Recovery (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 15 per additional Rank *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: None *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Removes the effect of Seal Movement, Seal Action and Petrify. *Effect: Removes the effect of Seal Movement, Seal Action and Petrify from targeted player.will grant Courage, increasing Tenacity rate by 2% per Rank to the restored target. Misdirection *Maximum Rank: 3 *Requirement: Recovery (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 38 + 62 per additional Rank *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: 6 turns *Description: Redirect a negative status effect spell, including Poison skills, to another target. *Effect: When a foe is casting a negative status effect spell or when an ally is receiving one and the Cleric is in Range of 3 cells or less, they can redirect the spell to any other target in the same range. This spell is done during the foe's turn and casted as a reactive spell. The success of Misdirection is 50% + 10% per additional Rank. Dispel *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Praise (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 18 + 32 per additional Rank *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: 4 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Randomly removes a status effect from your target. *Effect: Randomly removes a status effect from your target, the effect can be Negative or Positive. Each Rank will inflicts a Tenacity and Dodge reduction of 1% per Rank for any Positive effect removed this way. Sealing Spirit *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Misdirection (1), Dispell (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 156 + 84 per additional Rank *Cooldown: None *Duration: 5 turns *Description: Creates a Sealing Spirit alongside the Cleric that will contain a Remove Status spell between Cure, Recovery, Vox, Slow Poison and Unseal. *Effect: The Cleric creates a Sealing Spirit that will contain one of its Remove Status ability between Cure, Recovery, Vox, Slow Poison and Unseal. The Spirit can move for 4 cells per turn and will distribute the Remove Status effect on touch. The player touched by the Spirit successfully removes the status effect during that transfer and will seal back the negative status inside of it. The Sealing Spirit will then be able to afflict any foe with that negative status on touch. A maximum of 1 Sealing Spirit per Rank is allowed on the battlefield at the time. Once a Sealing Spirit is emptied by afflicting a foe with it, it will get automatically dismissed.